gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Stratum
2/5 (GTA IV) 1/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = Feroci (needle) Feroci (dial texture) |inttxd = Feroci |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Tuner |flags = }} ---- }} |modelsets = CARS_STATION_WAGON CARS_TOURIST |modelname = stratum |handlingname = STRATUM |textlabelname = STRATUM |roadspawn = Yes (All games) (GTA V) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (GTA IV) 50 (GTA V) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = }} ---- }} |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 40% White Plate 2 - 60% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Stratum is a mid-sized four-door station wagon featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Zirconium in the HD Universe. Design The Stratum is generally depicted as a conventional station wagon, however, it has a more streamlined design than other station wagons in the series. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Stratum's design is taken from the , however D-pillars have been added. The car's real-life counterpart also fails to fit in the game's time setting of 1992. It could also be based on the , which sports a similar design and a fitting manufacturing year. The car is one of the gang cars used by the San Fierro Triads. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Zirconium Stratum 2.6GT carries over a very similar design in GTA IV, with its primary inspiration taken from the or (with the same added pillars as the previous rendition), albeit with a front end derived from the , as seen in the hood, hood badge and grill (R31) and headlight design (R32). The rear end greatly resembles the along with taillights and the Stratum lettering resembling a , although much longer and C-pillars which may be derived from the . The bodywork and rear headlights also has a very large resemblance to the Wagons or the Estate. The Stratum is equipped with a GPS system with a male voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Stratum's design remains unchanged, although the car's grille is now much shorter. The car also gains an updated interior in the enhanced version. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Acceleration and speed are surprisingly good, considering the Stratum’s size. The drivetrain is front-engine, rear-drive, making the Stratum a good selection as a drive-by vehicle. The body is weak, however, making the car susceptible to intense damage from high-speed impacts and heavy gunfire. GTA San Andreas Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Stratum's handling is quite good, though oversteer can be dramatic at times, and its suspension evens out bumps without being excessively soft. Braking is acceptable, giving the car a good braking time which is helped by its low ride height and small weight. Crash deformation is very good, with the Stratum keeping most of its shape in a collision; engine build quality, however, is less desirable, with the Stratum often left disabled after only a few impacts. Acceleration is rather decent, and has a high top speed, overtaking some other sedans and cars of similar design. The Stratum appears to be powered by an inline-4 with a single turbo fitted (contrary to the "twin turbo" badging), alongside the turbocharger's air filter (seen at the bottom right). This is coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a RWD configuration. The engine sound is smooth, comparable to that of the Solair and the Ingot, which are also station wagons. GTA IV Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In GTA V, the Stratum performs better thanks to its AWD (40% - 60%, front to rear torque distribution) layout. It also gains more responsive handling, and braking is improved further, although this is still relatively poor compared to other cars in its class. The vehicle is noticeably slightly lighter, as it now seems to glide around corners with little understeer. The steering itself however, feels somewhat heavy and can serve as a handicap to an inexperienced driver. Again, the engine is the same turbocharged inline-4, now coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, all wheel drive layout. GTA V Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = Stratum-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' in GTA San Andreas.|333x333px]] The Stratum is considered a tuner, and can be upgraded at Wheel Arch Angels in Ocean Flats, San Fierro. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Stratum-front-view-roof-rack-gtav.png|A Stratum with roof rack and open sun roof. (Rear quarter view) Stratum-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Stratum on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Stratum-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Stratum on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Special Variants Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V In both games, the Stratum can spawn as one of four variants, with some variants featuring unique modifications that cannot be applied at Los Santos Customs in GTA V. These variants are as follows: *Stock variant. Completely stock with the sun roof closed. *Roof rack variant. Has roof racks and an open sun roof. *Front bumper variant. Has a custom front bumper and a closed sun roof. *Twin Turbo variant. This variant features a roof spoiler, a "Twin Turbo" badge on the back, and an open sun roof. This variant of the Stratum seems to be rarer than the other three. Stratum-GTA4-TwinTurbo-front.jpg|'Stratum', Twin Turbo variant in GTA IV. (Rear quarter view, featuring an additional spoiler) Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Puncture Wounds - CJ has to burst the tires of the Stratum driven by a woman, toward the countryside, with one of three spike strips available, as CJ and Cesar need a Stratum to complete Wang Cars' list. Notable Owners ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *San Fierro Triads Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Spawns in the Wang Cars showroom in San Fierro after completing Puncture Wounds. *Commonly spawns in and around San Fierro Triads territory in Chinatown and Calton Heights, San Fierro. *Spawns near the Four Dragons Casino in Las Venturas. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Spawns all around Broker, South Bohan as well as in Easton and The Triangle in Algonquin. *Spawns in traffic in multiplayer modes in GTA IV, but is unavailable in counterparts in The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *On Nowhere Road in Sandy Shores, Blaine County. *Seen commonly around Sandy Shores and the Grand Senora Desert. *Sometimes seen around Vinewood Hills. ;Scenarios The Stratum is part of two vehiclemodelsets, "CARS_STATION_WAGON" and "CARS_TOURIST". The first set of cars is exclusive to the Stratum, Regina and Ingot. It isn't very common, but does appear in specific locations which guarantees a 1/3 chance of the Stratum spawning. The Tourist selection of cars is a collection of several low-medium end cars such as the BeeJay XL and Camper, which spawn in specific "tourist" locations. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *In GTA IV, after completing Stevie's text message car thefts, the Stratum may be sold in his garage for $1,800. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Stratum sells for $1,000 at Los Santos Customs. Trivia General *The Stratum plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: Bounce FM or SF-UR if you steal it from a Triad member. **GTA IV: Integrity 2.0, WKTT Radio or PLR. **Episodes from Liberty City: Integrity 2.0 or WKTT Radio. **GTA V: Lowdown FM or Space 103.2. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *In the beta version of GTA San Andreas, the Stratum had an emblem on the hood.Beta Stratum *In GTA San Andreas, it is one of the gang cars used by the San Fierro Triads, the other two being the Elegy and the Sultan; it heavily increases CJ's sex appeal. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *The Stratum's front turning lights will not light up. However, only the light reflection on the ground is visible. This is most likely a minor cosmetic glitch. Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *If the player fits an X-Flow front bumper to it, it will show a mirrored license plate without the registration number. References Navigation }}de:Stratum es:Stratum ru:Stratum pl:Stratum pt:Stratum sv:Stratum Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Zirconium Category:Gang vehicles Category:Sedans Vehicle Class Category:Tuners Category:Station Wagons